Everyone Deserves a Little Love
by wonder or wander
Summary: Hiccup has Astrid. Ruffnut has Fishlegs. Tuffnut...his work. But what about Snotlout? He deserves love too! Even if he finds love in the only girl that the entire island of Berk despises.


"Son?"

I glanced up from my dinner.

"Son, I think it's time you got yourself a wife."

I spewed out the mouthful of water-downed ale that had been in my mouth.

"Wife?!" I chocked.

"Yes. Your nineteen!" Dad said.

"But-"

"No buts. I want you married within a years time."

"But theres no more girls left on Berk! Fishlegs with Ruffnut, Astrid is well...you know...and Tuffnut is training to be a unmarrying healer...not that I was thinking about-"

"Son!" My dad cut in. "Theres a tribe passing through Berk tomorrow. They will be staying a week before heading off again. Of course, you could find a maiden among the people and have her stay."

I sighed, "Yeah..."

* * *

"Good man Snotlout." Spitlout stood. "And please...Try being a little less...less you than usual?"

Snotlout was awakened by the sounds of conch shells.

"Shoot I'm late!"

Rushing up, Snotlout threw on a fresh pair of clothes, scarfed down a apple, shoved his head in his helment, and flew out the door.

As he was running he thought whether or not the door had shut. He looked back while running and suddenly slammed into someone.

Snotlout fell flat on his butt, groaning.

"Hey watch it!" Snotlout growled, standing.

His face immediately softened when he saw who he crashed into.

There was a girl laying there. She had shiny soft looking light brown hair, light blue eyes, a tan, and a face prettier than any girl he had ever seen. She wore a light grey dress, a blue band around her hips. There was a criss cross ribbon binding on the chest. She was bare foot. Two small braids were weaved around her head on each side, going into a small pony tail in the back, blending in with the rest of her hair.

Her sky blue eyes were wide as her voice quivered. "I-I'm so sorry sir!"

"N-No. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Snotlout apologized.

Snotlout held out his hand. The girl blinked a few times before taking it. He pulled her up and Snotlout couldn't help but like the feel of her smooth, warm, small hand in his own.

"Are you okay?" Snotlout asked.

The girl smiled slightly. "Yes thank you. Are you alright, sir?"

"Uh yeah...Oh, I'm Snotlout Jorgenson." Snotlout breathed.

"Good to meet you sir Jorgenson, I am Lorna Melody." She nodded, curtsing.

"Y-You can call me Snotlout, Lorna." Snotlout stuttered.

"Okay, I will from now on call you Snotlout." Lorna smiled.

Snotlout stared into Lorna's face, and she stared back. Light blue eyes staring into eachother, a pink risisng and flushing both faces.

Snotlout was brought out of the trance when he felt a slight trickle of liquid on his palm.

He looked down and realized Lorna's palm was scraped, blood oozing out.

"Let me bandage that for you." Snotlout offered.

"Oh no, it's really fine." Lorna denied.

Snotlout ignored her. He began to rip a part of his sleeve to make a bandage when Lorna stopped him.

"Use this Snotlout. I do not wish you to ruin your shirt for me." Lorna cried.

Snotlout nodded and took a small hankercheif from the girl, rapping it around her palm and tyeing it with ease.

"Better?" Snotlout smiled.

Lorna giggled, "Better. Thank you."

Suddenly conch shells were heard again and Lorna stiffened.

"Oh dear! I must be going now. It was a pleasure meeting you Snotlout Jorgenson, thank you for binding my cut." Lorna said hastily, turning away.

"Yeah...Hope to see you around?" Snotlout asked.

Lorna turned back, a smile on her face. "I do hope so."

Lorna stood on her tip toes and kissed Snotlout on the cheek.

"Bye." She giggled as she scurried off toward the great hall.

* * *

Snotlout fainted.

"Dad!" Snotlout basically tackled his father.

"'Lout?!" Spitlout coughed, pushing his son away.

"I found her! I found the perfect girl!" Snotlout breathed.

Spitlout whooped. "Well done me boy! Who is the lucky girl, eh?"

Before Snotlout could answer Spitlout butted in.

"Is it Maliah the Weaver? Fastest weaver in all the lands!"

"N-No, Dad-"

"Rinna the Tall? Shes twice your height!"

"Dad!"

"Kierlin the Poet?"

"Iona the Nimble?"

"Helga the Sturdy?"

"DAD!"

Spitlout quited down.

"Her name is Lorna Melody." Snotlout smiled, thinking about the maiden.

As soon as Snotlout had said the name Spitlout instantly darkened.

"Any other lass Snot, any other lass. Just not Lorna."

"What!? Why?"

Spitlout sighed. "It started a long time ago. Her great great great grandmother Ingrid was the most beautiful woman of all the lands, and by the drool dripping down your chin i'm guessing she looks the same. Anyways, Ingrid refused every marriage proposal given to her until your great great great grandfather Olsen. The day before the wedding Ingrid was found kissing another man who she married the next week instead! A Melody won't keep there promise or commitment, especially when it comes to marriage! Don't do it lad."

Snotlout huffed. "But Lorna is sweet and beautiful!"

Spitlout sighed. "Alright alright, I want to meet her tomorrow. I want to see how she cooks, how she weaves and how she treats you. Go find her now and tell her."

* * *

Snotlout nodded and ran off towards the village square.

Thanks!


End file.
